


The Time Between

by taxidermistsoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermistsoul/pseuds/taxidermistsoul
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski finds Derek leaving the house in the morning and he has a conversation with Stiles about it.





	1. In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own, this whole post is probably a mistake yadda yadda i say the same stuff.

Stiles is so not mentally prepared to be having  _this_ conversation with his Dad. Of course, Stiles can only blame himself for what happened (and Derek too, if he’s being honest). It isn’t that Stiles has been sneaking around with Derek it’s just that he’s been purposely not telling his dad exactly where he’s going or who he’s been going with when he leaves the house. Stiles messed up, he understands that now that he’s stuck in the middle of this conversation because if he had even one semblance of a brain cell he would never have let Derek stay the night. It doesn’t matter that Stiles sat there on the phone and begged Derek to come over because he didn’t want to sleep in the house alone, Derek should have known Stiles was being dramatic. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s his Dad for coming home early enough to see Derek leave out the front door and pull out of the driveway. Stiles is so screwed.

His Dad wasted no time in interrogating Stiles about, “who was that leaving the house at 6 am, locking the door like he lives here?” Stiles barely had time to respond before his Dad was jumping to conclusions about ‘sneaking around’ and ‘lying to him’.

Stiles had been yelled at enough for one morning, thank you very much, “It’s not like that Dad, Derek’s just, he’s-he uh… we’ve been… this is very hard to put into words.”

“Is this ‘Derek’ your boyfriend? Are you seeing him, Stiles?” He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Stiles to answer him,  _shit._

Stiles gives his dad a half-hearted smile, “Well, I mean, yeah, like, yes. He is my boyfriend.”

The Sheriff breathes a heavy exhale, “So you thought you could just have slumber parties at my house and I wouldn’t mind?”

Stiles' eyes widened, “Dad, no, I swear! It was a lapse of judgment, we don’t do this ever, I mean except for this time in which we did, but I’ve known you to be a very understanding man.”

His dad closes his eyes and pinches his fingers on the bridge of his nose, “He looks a bit old to have just graduated high school, how old is he?”

Stiles looks from his father’s eyes to the floor, “An interesting inquiry you bring up, one I’m not prepared to answer in full.”

“Stiles,” His dad responds impatiently.

“So, if I told you he is older than me, would that appease you?” Stiles says, he was not prepared for the interrogation, maybe he should have expected it, his dad is the Sheriff after all.

His Dad scrunches his eyebrows together in frustration and replies, “How much older than you?”

“Uh, can I be honest here and say I’m afraid to answer your question?”

The Sheriff slams his hands down on the counter where they’re standing, “Stiles, you just turned 18 if this is some kind of 40-year-old ma-,”

Stiles winces at his Dad’s reaction and cries out, “He’s 23! He just turned 23, if that makes things better, which I’m sure it doesn’t so, he’s 23, as in five years older than me.”

“Where the hell did you meet this guy, Stiles?” Stiles’ Dad yells out.

Stiles has some options here, he could tell his Dad that he met Derek trespassing on private property with Scott or he could lie.

“It’s a long story,” Stiles says.

“Well you better have some damn time to tell me, Stiles, I can’t believe you’d try to keep something like this from me!” Stiles’ Dad throws his hands up, clearly upset with what Stiles is choosing to tell him.

“Dad.”

“How long were you going to hide this? I don’t like this one bit, Stiles.” His voice breaks a bit at the end. Stiles didn’t mean to betray his trust. God, he’s the biggest douche in the world.

Stiles tries to reason with his father, “I know, Dad, it looks bad but you don’t know Derek, he’s such a good guy, I real-,”

“Bring him over then.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles replies, clearly not expecting the conversation to take this turn.

“If he’s a good guy and you two are serious, I want to meet him.” Stiles’ Dad says, unwavering.

“Dad, I don’t think that-that he would, like I just, what?”

“Stiles, this man is five years older than you, I know nothing about him! You’re lucky I don’t go to the station and look him up right now.”

Stiles holds his hands up and cries, “Please don’t do that, Dad.”

“I know you aren’t stupid, Stiles, but I need to know who you’re spending your time with.”

“Dad, I-,” Stiles responds weakly.

The Sheriff puts his hand up to cut Stiles off, “Stiles I’m not arguing with you about this, the next time he sets foot in this house it’s gonna be to meet me, do you understand me?”

“No, you’re gonna kill him!” Stiles yells.

“Stiles, all I’m asking is that you bring the guy inside so I can meet him, I’m not asking him to wrestle me in the front yard.”

“Oh, aren’t you?” Stiles scoffs.

“Stiles.”

Stiles throws his hands up and replies, “Fine, fine! I’ll bring him inside so you can polish your shotgun in front of him or maybe, maybe he can catch you when you “just happen” to be in full uniform, be sure he’s able to see that you’re the sheriff! You’re a sick man, you know that?”

The Sheriff smiles, “I’ve actually been told I’m a very understanding man.”

“I’ll think about it, I’ll ask Derek if he’d want to do that, Dad.”

“You’ll bring him into this house so I can meet him or you won’t be going anywhere with him, am I clear?”

“Okay, Sheriff Hardass! God, if it means so much to you-,” Stiles exclaims.

“It does.”


	2. At His Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Derek about meeting his dad, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes were made by yours truly

Stiles’ dad went to sleep shortly after their discussion in the kitchen, well, if you would categorize two men standing around a counter flailing their hands and yelling at each other a ‘discussion’.

Stiles spent most of the day willing himself to forget what had happened. It did not work. The Sheriff had been asleep for about six hours when Stiles decided he would stop pacing around his room and defy his father’s trust and disobey his direct orders just  _one_ more time.

The drive to Derek’s apartment was excruciating. A thousand questions ran through Stiles’ head,  _what if my dad hates Derek?_ and  _what if Derek doesn’t want to meet him?_ Or the worst  _what if Derek snitches that we eat fast-food all the time and his dad stops following his HIGHLY regimented diet?_ Stiles was making himself go crazy. Maybe he should have concocted a plan on how to tell Derek other than just bursting into Derek’s apartment and throwing himself on the floor with an exasperated sigh, Stiles has always been one for dramatics.

Derek leaps from the couch where he was very clearly watching  _The Office_ without Stiles,  _rude,_ “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Our relationship is over, Derek!” Stiles yells as Derek comes around to stand over him.

Derek extends his arm to help Stiles up, “What?”

Stiles sits up and proceeds to tug Derek down on the floor with him, “We’ve had a good run, haven’t we?” Stiles says, “I think I’ll remember these times fondly.”

Derek settles next to Stiles and pushes him into his chest, enclosing his arms around him, “a, ha,” Derek deadpans, “Now tell me what’s really wrong.”

“It’s a fate worse than death.” Stiles replies, covering his face with his hands.

“Stiles.” Derek replies impatiently.

Stiles braces himself, there is no way Derek will reject him, but then again… It’s just Stiles’ inferiority complex coming into play, he knows Derek won’t say no but there’s always that chance that he could look at Stiles like he’s grown two heads and laugh him out of the apartment.

Stiles isn’t naturally one for acceptance, he’s always been gangly, and weird, and bad at most sports, and Derek— Derek is this ultra-handsome, rugged smoldering, broody jackass— How is Stiles supposed to compete with that? This isn’t supposed to last, Derek is just so… so  _Derek_ and the guy is practically a Greek God and Stiles falls asleep to bad George Lopez re-runs and wakes up to Paw Patrol and he doesn’t even try to act ashamed. They shouldn’t even be together, Stiles doesn’t even understand-

“Babe?” Derek asks, squeezing his arms tighter around Stiles.

_God, he should say something doesn’t he?_

Stiles lets in a quick inhale, “My father, my Dad, John Stilinski, the Sheriff, has requested that you meet him.”

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles and gives him a slight smile. Derek pulls out his phone and brings up his calendar app, “Okay, when? Did he want to do it tonight? I have to drop Cora off somewhere at 7:00 but I can probably swin-,”

Stiles shoots up from where he lay on Derek, “What the hell is your problem, did you not just hear me?” Is Derek trying to play some kind of sick game? “I said my Dad wants to meet you and for a second you acted like that was a good thing!” Stiles could almost swear Derek seems almost  _eager_ to do this.

Derek’s smile falters, “Do you not want him to meet me?”

Stiles eyes widen and he rushes to comfort Derek, “NO! I mean no, no. I didn’t…,” Stiles places his hands on Derek’s shoulders, “It’s not that I don’t him to meet you it’s that I don’t want  _you_ to meet  _him!_ I’m trying to save you a night filled with awkward small talk and empty threats!”

“I think I can handle it, Stiles.” Derek says, placing his hands on Stiles waist.

Stiles carries on, “You say that now but just wait until we’re at the table and my dad asks what your intentions are with me and you choke on your dinner roll!”

“You’ve had your Dad meet a lot of your boyfriends?” Derek teases.

Stiles scoffs at him, “Don’t be stupid, Derek, I’m clearly being hypothetical.”

Derek starts rubbing his thumbs on the fabric of Stiles shirt, “Well, I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

Stiles starts edging closer to Derek until they’re in an embrace. Stiles head right on Derek’s chest, “When you break up with me because my father is a madman, I’m going to be so pissed off.”

Derek leans over and places a kiss on Stiles’ forehead, “Let me know when you want us to meet.”

Stiles is so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this pretty heavy but i'm trying to not just give up on my writing and finally follow through with something so: here it is. Lemme know if you like it or hate it, all are welcome!


	3. In His House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own yadda yadda you know the drill

“I got the door!” the Sheriff yells out.

 Stiles immediately jumps out of his desk chair and runs down the stairs yelling. “DAD, WAIT!”

 Stiles runs in front of his dad and plasters himself on the front door with a hard thud.“Okay, Dad, seriously, please don’t mess this up for me, I really like Derek and he hasn’t realized what a complete loser I am yet so just cool it, like whatever weird protective dad schtick you were gonna pull tonight, can you just save it for another time?”

 The Sheriff smirks and shakes his head. “Kid, will you just calm down and let me answer the door?”

 Derek's voice sounds muffled from the barrier of the door. “Is everything okay?”

 Stiles winces and flips around to unlock the door. He smiles as he sees Derek standing on his front porch holding a bottle of wine. His dad is so gonna screw this up for him.

 Stiles moves around and gestures towards the inside of the house. “Please come in, Derek.”

 Derek smiles back at Stiles and moves around him to shake the Sheriff’s hand. “Nice to meet you, sir. Stiles has told me so much about you, I’m sorry we couldn’t meet any sooner.”

 “Wish I could say the same, Derek, but of course you know that you two snuck around in my house and lied to me.” Stiles’ dad reaches around and closes the front door. “So glad you could meet me now.”

 Derek narrows his eyes and breathes out shakily, Stiles grabs the wine from his hands.

 “Thanks for the wine,” Stiles mutters.

 The Sheriff snatches the bottle from Stiles and steels towards Derek. “Derek, I hope you weren’t expecting my underage son to be drinking tonight or is this a typical activity for the two of you?”

 Stiles is sweating before he just thought it was hot and chalked it up to nerves, but now he cannot deny that his father is stressing him out so much that he is sweating. Why is his dad playing these sick games with his mind? Stiles looks up at Derek and finds his eyes.

 Stiles’ Dad claps Derek on the back letting out a laugh. “Of course I’m just joking boys. Let’s eat some dinner, shall we?”

 Stiles watches him walk into the kitchen and turns around to Derek. “It’s not too late to run away, I’ll say that something came up and we can try again next year.”

 “Stiles, I’m fine.”

 Stiles scoffs. “I was talking about me, I’m thinking I could live off the land for a little then maybe locate somewhere he would never think to find me, like a retention pond or one of those huge sewer drains.”

 “How would you live at a retention pond?”

 Stiles throws his hands up in frustration, “You are so not thinking about the important things right now!”

 “Dinner is served!” The Sheriff yells from the other room.

 “Fuck.”

 Derek laughs and pushes Stiles toward the table, “I guess we missed our opportunity, time to impress your dad.”

 “Shit.”

 Stiles enters the kitchen and stares at the array of food place on the table. He has to admit he’s impressed how well his father was able to disguise that most of their meal was store bought. Stiles and Derek sit across from his dad.

 Dinner was awkward and filled with invasive questions from Stiles’ father about Derek’s personal life that Derek answered like a champion and overall, Stiles was still sweating profusely but now with a tint of nausea.

 Stiles is almost completely silent the whole time, while Derek and his dad talk about everything from sports to town gossip to Stiles’ inability to pick a song to listen to when he’s in the car.

 After dinner they spoke for a while longer then they all made their way to the door to say their goodbyes to Derek. Stiles could finally breathe a sigh of relief once this was all over.

 “Dinner was really great, Sheriff Stilinski, thank you so much for inviting me over,” Derek says smiling at Stiles and his father.

 The Sheriff extends his hand to shake. “My pleasure, Derek. I need to know who my son is spending his time with, after all.” The Sheriff looks over to Stiles with a knowing look. “Derek, how about me and you talk for a second outside before you leave, I’ll walk you to your car.”

 “Dad…” Stiles is panicking, this was not part of the deal, his dad promised it would be a dinner and nothing more, he said he wasn’t gonna threaten Derek, fuck, he’s totally gonna show Derek his fucking gun!

 “You stay here Stiles, I’ll be inside in just a minute.”

 Derek and his father shuffle out to Derek’s car and stand by the driver's side of the Camaro, Stiles is watching them from the window. What could they possibly be talking about? Oh God, his dad is definitely giving him the “I can kill you and cover it up” speech. Stiles sits by the window for what seems like hours before he sees his dad and Derek wrap up their conversation. He jumps up and runs to the kitchen table to start clearing the table before his dad can realize what he was doing.

 Stiles hears the front door close and the footsteps of his father.

 He grabs the empty plates and places them in the sink. Stiles braces himself before he asks. “So what's the verdict, Sheriff?”

 The Sheriff grabs an empty bowl that used to hold salad and hands it to Stiles, he smiles. “He’s nice, respectable, he seems to care about you a lot.”

 Stiles turns to stare at his dad.

 “He’s great and you’re obviously too good for him and I’ll always think you deserve better than the best person out there but if I could pick someone for you to date, even if it was behind my back, it would be Derek.”

Stiles steps to give his dad a hug. “Thanks, dad.”

 “Goodnight Stiles.” The Sheriff walks upstairs and Stiles hears his bedroom door shut.

 Stiles is smiling like a fool, he can’t wait to tell Derek. He starts towards the table, stacks of dirty dishes surrounded by a dirty kitchen.

 “Dad, wait, I’m not that easy! Come downstairs and help me clean this mess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks but I'm finally done! enjoy and let me know if you love it or hate it!


End file.
